A Tribble of Middle–earth
by JunoMagic
Summary: A tribble. A short piece of prose of exactly 300 words. This was written for my first fanfiction anniversary. A journey all over Middle-earth.


**Disclaimer: **Middle-earth belongs to Eru, _...er... _Tolkien Estate and I only lost my way and when I find my way back home I promise I will never tell anyone how wonderful my holidays in Middle-earth were!

**  
**

* * *

**oooOooo**

A Tribble of Middle-earth

When you have watched the waves washing up against the crumbling walls of the harbour of Mithlond,

when you have had shepherd's pie in the Prancing Pony and burned your tongue,

when your weary feet have trudged the lonely miles between the Weathertop and the Last Bridge, all one hundred and twenty of them,

when you have listened to songs and stories in Rivendell and learned how to say _meleth nîn_ and the words of an ancient Quenyan hymn,

when you have picked a snow drop at Cerin Amroth and thought it to be a _niphredil_,

when you have stood on the terrace in front of the Golden Hall of Meduseld and shivered in the cold wind blowing down from the snowy peaks of the _Irensaga_,

when you have learned the names of all the Gondorian beacon hills and can sing them to an old teaching song,

when you have had a pint in the _Laughing Oliphaunt _and tried to spot Iorlas in the crowd,

when you have set sail from Dol Amroth to find the Straight Way,

when you have heard tales about the kine of Rhûn on the shores of the Eastern Sea, drinking red wine from Dorwinion,

when you have haggled for sweet dates and sesame bread with street-merchants in Umbar and barely kept the shirt on your back,

when you have danced with the hobbits around the _mallorn_ tree on the Party Field,

when you have celebrated New Year's Day in Osgiliath, breathless in the arms of a dark-haired, grey-eyed ranger of the South,

when you have seen the floods of the River Carnen flow down from the Iron Hills in bright red floods over black sands,

when you have wandered farther still, where the stars are strange…

**…then you are a fanfiction writer of Middle-earth.**

**oooOooo **

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**A/N: **This was written for **my first fanfiction anniversary**. Exactly one year ago today (June 28, 2004) I wrote and posted the first chapter of the first version of my story"The Tides of Time and the Bones of the Earth". 800,000 words later I am still writing, original fiction and fan fiction. If you want to know more about me and my stories, look at my FFNet profile or visit my Live Journal (username: juno _underscore_ magic; there is also a link on my FFNet profile).

I hope you have enjoyed this little ramble through Middle-earth. Comments, concrit and congratulations -wink!- are always welcome, signed or anonymous!

Cheers!

Yours  
JunoMagic

**oooOooo**

**

* * *

**

**More A/N: **

**tribble **- a tribble is a drabble that multiplied and grew from exactly 100 words to exactly 300 words as counted by MS Word. (Fun fact from LOTR fandom)

**obscure canon references** -

_Mithlond_ - the Grey Havens; the place where Elrond & co sailed away from at the end of the movies and at the end of the books, too

_Prancing Pony_ - the inn in Bree where the Hobbits stay on their way to Rivendell

_Weathertop_ - the hill where Frodo was wounded on the way to Rivendell

_Last Bridge_ - the bridge across the Mitheithel on the way to Rivendell

_120 miles_ - according to the atlas of Middle-earth by Karen Wynn-Fonstad

_meleth nîn -_ Sindarin for "my love"

_Quenya_ - the older Elvish language, kind of the Elvish equivalent to Latin

_Cerin Amroth_ - hill in Lothlórien where Amroth had his house; at the time of the War of the Rings the house was no longer there and the hill was covered in grass, in which the flowers _elanor _and _niphredil _blossomed

_niphredil _- a small flower with a slender stem and white or pale green blossoms growing in Lórien and especially on Cerin Amroth

_the Golden Hall of Meduseld_ - the palace and most hallowed hall of the Rohirrim in Edoras

_Irensaga_ - a saw-toothed mountain of the Ered Nimrais near Edoras

_the Gondorian beacon hills_ - the hills on top of which the signal fires were lit to call Rohan for aid in war; the teaching song is one I wrote and it can be found at TFF (Tolkien Fan Fiction)

_the Laughing Oliphaunt_ - belongs to Aeneid who graciously allowed me to refer to it here; it is a pub in Minas Tirith of her wonderful Tolkien fanfiction stories that can be found at HASA (Henneth Annûn Story Archive)

_Iorlas_ - a man of Gondor and uncel of Bergil

_Dol Amroth_ - castle and port, the chief city of Belfalas in Gondor

_the Straight Way_ - the way across the Sundering Seas towards Aman, the Undying Lands, the Blessed Realm of the Elves

_the kine of Rhûn_ - a kind of large white ox; also called the kine of Araw which lived near the Sea of Rhûn; Boromir's horn was made of one of these kine

_Eastern Sea_ - the sea of Rhûn

_Dorwinion_ - land northwest of the shores of the Sea of Rhûn; the wines from Dorwinion were drunk by the Elves of the Woodland Realm

_Umbar_ - the city and port of the Corsairs of Umbar in Harad

_mallorn tree in the Party Field_ - Sam put the seed of a mallorn tree he had from Galadriel into the earth at the Party Field, where the minions of Saruman had cut down the party tree; it grew to be the only mallorn tree outside of Lórien and every year the Hobbits celebrated the day when it first blossomed

_rangers of the South_ - the men at Henneth Annûn

_River Carnen_ - Carnen means "Redwater" it flows out of the Iron Hills where the dwarves had mines, mainly for iron


End file.
